


Slacking Off

by magatsuslut (pecanroll69)



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Blood, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Knifeplay, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Masturbation, Sexting, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Sex, this really took a turn huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pecanroll69/pseuds/magatsuslut
Summary: reader texts adachi while he's at work and gets him a little too riled up to focus. he gets his revenge after hoursafab fem reader
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> happy (a day late) birthday, adachi! you dont even get birthday sex!
> 
> sorry for being inactive, so many things in my brain and so little time to write them down! this isn't super polished but i wanted to post it yesterday for adachi's birthday, so i'm just gonna post it anyway oh well

The smell of cheap coffee hangs in the air as Adachi downs his second cup of the day. He stares at the papers on his desk, his eyes unfocused. The clock hanging on the wall indicates it's 11AM, and he's already been here for several hours. Early mornings really aren't his thing, but at least it means he'll be out of here soon. His phone vibrates, jolting him out of his haze and back into the real world. He languidly takes out his phone and smirks when he sees your name. You really can't get enough of him, huh.

11:04 wish you were here! :-)

Attached is a photo of you lounging in your bed with your shirt pulled up above your tits. Bold of you to send him stuff like this when you know he’s at work. He licks his lips, mind drifting far from the stack of papers in front of him. You look cute on your bed, but it would be so much better to have you pinned down on _his_ bed so he could watch you squirm in anticipation for him…

Approaching footsteps echo loudly in the quiet police station. Adachi snaps his phone shut.

"Adachi!” Adachi cringes at the anger in his boss’s voice. He turns around in his chair to see Dojima, a hand on one hip and his lips pulled down in an irritated frown. “What are you doing on your phone? You have work to do."

"Ah, nothing, sir! I got a text and I thought it was you, so I checked." Adachi flashes one of his trademark goofy smiles. _What a pain in the ass._

Dojima looks skeptical but shrugs it off. "Hurry up with that paperwork. We have to talk to that woman about the break-in at her house in half an hour."

Adachi rubs the back of his head sheepishly. “I’ll do my best, but no promises.”

Dojima sighs but doesn’t say anything else before he exits the room, leaving Adachi alone again. Adachi rolls his eyes once his boss turns his back. There’s something more pressing than recovering some old crone’s stolen trinkets. Something younger and far more attractive to look at. He whips out his phone again to scold you.

11:07 You're being bad. You almost got me in trouble at work. Do you know what bad girls like you get?

Pushing his horny thoughts aside, he tries to get a bit of work done to avoid getting chewed out. He mindlessly fills out forms and incident reports, checking the clock all too often. It isn’t long before the harsh sound of his phone vibrating on the table steals his attention away from his work once again.

11:12 i dont know what bad girls get, but I know what you're not getting!

Your shirt is completely off now, and your fingers dip under the waistband of your panties. Adachi nearly groans in frustration.

11:13 You're in for it now, slut. You have no idea the shit I'm gonna do to you after work

He palms his dick through his pants. It's not like he can get any work done like this anyway. Another text from you ensures that much.

11:15 why don’t you tell me?

Your ass looks enticing as ever in the photo, your underwear discarded somewhere out of the frame of the picture. He can see your pussy when you’re bent over like that. God, what he’d give to be buried deep inside you right now with a firm grip on your shoulder so you don’t try to squirm away while he pounds into you.

11:17 I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll have trouble walking tomorrow. That’s what you get for your bad behavior

11:18 aw, we wouldnt want that. i guess ill just hold onto this picture i took of my fingers in my dripping cunt ♡

Just the thought has his cock straining more desperately against the fabric of his pants. You’re clearly baiting him to keep sexting you, but he’d rather attend to his own needs right now. Serves you right for being so unabashedly horny when you know he can’t do anything about it.

He unzips his pants and pulls his cock through his underwear. He’s too impatient to go to the bathroom and do it; the precum leaking out of the tip already soaked through his underwear. He wipes it off with his thumb, shuddering slightly. All the teasing has made him far too sensitive. He strokes himself at a steady pace, not wanting to take too long and risk getting caught. 

He imagines you under his desk, his dick stuffing your mouth. Your moans will be muffled like that, but the sound delights him nonetheless. The way you quiver and push your hands against his thighs when he fucks your mouth too hard drives him wild. If you’re being uncooperative, he’ll just reach under the desk to tangle his fingers in your hair and force his entire length into your mouth. Your comfort doesn't matter, especially after you teased him so mercilessly. He strokes his cock faster, imitating the pace he adopts when your pathetic moans are just too much for him.

He feels himself get close and slows down. Despite the risky situation, he wants the fantasy to last a bit longer. He doesn’t want to stop at fucking your mouth. He _needs_ to bend you over his desk like you bent over so willingly for those photos. He imagines the sight of your ass bouncing as he pounds into you, how pitiful your face looks when he presses your cheek down against the desk. 

He'll have to spank you for being so naughty. The more you whine about the pain and beg for him to stop, the harder he'll slap your ass. Your teary eyes and muffled cries are nearly enough to bring him to the edge.

In his fantasy, he bends over you, lifting you ever so slightly off the surface of the desk so he can grope at your tits. Your body is so soft and warm and _all his._ He's going to cover you in bruises and bite marks as evidence of his ownership of you. You’ll clench around him every time he whispers degradation and praise into your ear. It’ll feel so damn good that he can’t help but continue telling you how _you're taking his cock like such a good girl, he’s addicted to that tight cunt of yours, you're such a disgusting little slut._

The hand on his cock strokes frantically, his other hand covers his mouth. He would rather not make any sounds that would alert others to his… activities. His climax builds as he thinks of how nice it will feel when he rubs your clit and makes you cum around him. He imagines your moans of pleasure, calling out his name over and over– a sound he's permanently etched into his mind for moments like these– and he can’t hold back his orgasm any longer.

Adachi moans into his hand as he imagines filling you up, your pussy clenching around him instead of his hand squeezing his cock. His cum gets all over the floor under his desk. He feels a twinge of disgust at what he's done in his desperation before he realizes he has you to blame for it.

He takes a picture of the cum-covered surface with his clean hand before stealing some tissues from a coworker’s desk to clean up the mess. You’ve sent him so many pictures, it’s the least he could do to send one back.

11:25 Wish you were here. I’d make you lick up this mess since it’s all your fault

He tucks his dick back into his pants and turns his phone on silent. He'll ignore you the rest of the day so you'll want him even more by the time he's off work, which is a good thing for both of you. You're going to have to be as wet and needy as possible with how roughly he's going to treat you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adachi gets home from work and punishes you for teasing him.
> 
> knifeplay and blood ahead, if you're not into that, don't look!

You snicker at the impatient knocking on your door. He's just as eager as you'd hoped he would be.

Adachi looks more disheveled than usual when you open the door. He tends to mess with his hair when he's antsy or nervous, and today his usual cowlicks are supplemented with additional stray hairs. You gesture for him to come in but he raises an eyebrow, eyes skimming over the barely concealed curves of your body. "What the hell are you thinking, answering the door in that?" He looks down at the thigh highs you're wearing and licks his lips absentmindedly.

"I assumed you would come right in like a normal person and I wouldn't have to wait by the door like this."

"You know what they say about–"

"Shut up and get in here."

Normally he would reprimand you for speaking to him so callously, but that could wait until he was inside and comfortable. He walks past you, shrugging his suit jacket off and onto your couch. You lock the door behind him. His eyes return to your thighs and your own eyes wander to the fingers loosening his tie.

"You weren't wearing those in your pictures earlier."

You shrug. "My legs were cold."

He gestures to your scantily clad upper body. "And the rest of you wasn't?"

"Screw you."

"Oh, you will." He puts a hand on your back and guides you to your bedroom. You're shoved onto your bed as soon as you get into the bedroom. Adachi is on top of you without you realizing how the two of you ended up in this position. He kisses you forcefully, sloppy kisses complete with clashing teeth. You moan when he bites your bottom lip. His hands greedily explore your body, deft fingers exploiting all your sensitive spots. When he breaks away, both of you are breathing heavy. His eyes are hazy with lust.

"You've put me through hell today, you know that?"

You smile up at him sweetly. "That's exactly what I wanted to do."

"Is that so? I don't feel bad about the punishment you're going to get then."

You grin, preparing to be spanked or choked or any number of things that usually came with "punishment." He whips out a pocket knife. The glint of metal resembles the twinkle in his eyes as he watches your self-assured expression turn to shock. You try to repress the fear settling in the pit of your stomach. He wouldn't really hurt you, you reassure yourself; he likes you too much. Likes using you to get off, anyway.

"Don't you think this is a little… unnecessary?" Your mouth is dry. Your voice doesn't come out as nonchalant as you want it to.

He's about as good at suppressing his own satisfaction. The corners of his mouth turn up in a frightening grin despite his attempt to appear innocent. "I think it's completely necessary. How else am I supposed to discipline an unruly whore? My old tactics of slapping and choking and teasing you weren't working, so I thought I'd try something different." Without further pretense, he slices one of the straps of your lingerie.

"Adachi! These are expensive–"

"You should've known better than to tease me," He snaps at you, his tone more brusque than before. He cuts the other strap, smiling mischievously. "Sluts who misbehave don't deserve nice things." The sharp point of the knife skims your collarbone as Adachi considers his next move. "Ah, but this is no good. I still can't see your tits." He slices the lingerie in half as easily as if it were butter. He moves the tattered remains aside, allowing him full view of your upper body. 

"Mm, that's better." Your displeasure is evident in your furrowed brows and pursed lips. His expression turns gentle and he strokes your cheek with the knife. You tense up, desperately trying to stay still to avoid being cut. He tilts his head, offering you that boyish smile. "Aw, come on. You know you deserve it, baby. Besides…" He presses his fingers against the damp spot on your underwear, other hand still holding the knife to your cheek. "I think you're enjoying this more than you let on." You look away indignantly, which is enough of an answer for him.

He tilts your chin up with the flat of the knife. "Look at me. You look so cute when you're scared, don't you dare deprive me of this," he hisses. You keep your eyes on his as he moves the knife further down your body. Your underwear gets the same treatment as your negligee, exposing you to the cold air. It's especially uncomfortable with how wet you are, and you instinctively press your legs together.

He slaps your thigh and you yelp. His voice is firm, without a hint of playfulness. "Spread your legs. That's the reason I'm here, you stupid cunt."

He drops the knife and his hand darts between your legs as soon as you open them. Hours of waiting for him to get off work left you wetter than usual. You're so soft and velvety and he has to resist the urge to bury himself inside you right then and there. His fingers slowly stroke along your slit and his grin widens a little each time your breath hitches. Occasionally his fingers linger at your entrance, threatening to push into you, but never going that far.

"Be honest. Did you wear these for me?" He hooks a finger under the elastic of your thigh highs and pulls. He lets go and smirks at the resulting smacking sound. "Is this your way of getting me in between your legs? Drawing attention to those sweet thighs of yours?" His dulcet whispering lulls you into a false sense of security.

You smile innocently. “Maybe… Maybe I just wanted to look cute.”

He rolls his eyes, a playful smirk lighting up his features. "Bullshit. You wanted my attention, didn't you?" He lowers his voice and his eyes bore into yours. “That’s why you were sending me those filthy texts, right?"

You open your mouth to answer and he snickers. "It's a rhetorical question, dumbass."

Adachi lowers himself until his head is in between your legs. He bites at the area of skin visible above your thigh highs, eliciting a gasp. You flinch away from his touch, but he grabs your legs and holds you in place. His eyes dart up to yours, as if to dare you to move, while he continues kissing and nibbling at your tender skin. Your quiet moans aren’t enough for him and he gets back up.

“What, am I not biting hard enough for you? Does a slut like you need something rougher?” 

“I didn't–”

He covers your mouth with his hand. “Shh. No more talking. You’re too disagreeable, I need to teach you some manners.” He picks up the knife he had set aside and your eyes widen. The fear on your face has his cock twitching in his pants. He presses the knife into your thigh, parting the delicate flesh slowly. _Deliciously_ , he thinks. You feel the warmth of your blood first. Your breath comes out through gritted teeth as you register the sting.

His hand muffles a whimper as you anticipate the next cut. It never comes. He smacks your thigh with the flat of the knife. “I told you to be quiet, didn’t I? Can you do that for me, you stupid bitch?" You nod and he takes his hand off of your mouth.

Adachi can barely focus on the lovely sight before him. His thoughts are muddled, only the carnal need to taste the juices flowing from your cunt and the steady stream of blood spilling from your thigh cutting through the fog of his mind. He can't imagine anything sweeter than the combined taste of your pleasure and your fear. You’re really his now, inside and out. His to defile, to consume, to destroy.

He puts his head back between your thighs and licks the blood trickling out of the cut. As soon as he licks it, more comes out. It stains your sheets and leaves your thighs wet and sticky. The pressure of his tongue against the cut elicits whimpering and whining; the slow, long licks from your entrance to your clit have you gasping and squirming. He slips a finger inside of you, drawing out a moan. His tongue focuses on your clit while his finger pumps in and out of you. The combined sensations wind up the pleasure building in your core. You’re about to spill over when he lifts his head up with a satisfied smirk.

"Wow, you're already making faces like that just from one finger? I can't wait to see what you look like with my dick inside you." You shoot him a half-hearted glare, but it's hardly threatening with the way your body shakes and your lip quivers. He lowers his head to lick circles around your clit as he continues fingerfucking you. You grasp desperately at the bedsheets. He feels your walls clench around his finger and he pulls away again, looking down at you with the same obnoxious smirk.

"Adachi? Why-"

He shoves his finger into your mouth, forcing you to taste yourself. His finger presses your tongue down in cold amusement. "Because you already had your fun teasing me while I worked. It's my turn to have fun, and I eat you out for my pleasure, not yours. Understand?"

You nod. He grins and takes his hand away. "But, I suppose I’ve made you wait long enough. I'll give you what you want." You wait for his fingers or his tongue to return to that sensitive little bud and make you see stars, but instead he gets up to take off his clothes. He tilts his head, smiling sweetly while he unbuttons his shirt. “What? I thought you wanted my cock? That’s why you called me over, right? Say it.” He kicks his pants and underwear off and settles between your legs, the head of his cock already glistening from arousal.

You sigh. “I… I want you to fuck me, Tohru.”

“That’s what I thought.” He shoves into you with a groan, his hands gripping your waist to steady you. He starts off hard and fast before you can even get used to his size. His dark eyes stare down at you with embarrassing intensity. "God, you're so fucking wet. You really are a slut for punishment.”

He’s fucking you so hard that you can hardly reply between moans. “It’s not– I’m not like that.” 

He pulls out and you whine from the sudden empty feeling. He's not happy about it either-- he's wanted your tight cunt all damn day-- but he's too stubborn to let your insolence go unpunished. He sighs and wraps his hands around your throat. “Shut up. I know you love the pain. You’re insatiable.” He squeezes tighter, enjoying your hoarse gasps. “Just be a good little whore for me.” You look up at him with pleading eyes and he grins at how pathetic you look beneath him. He releases you, leaving you panting.

“I’ll just have to scare you into being good.”

Adachi’s hands shake ever so slightly from excitement as he picks up the knife again. His lopsided grin is wider than it should be, his eyes are alight with manic glee. The thought occurs to you that he might actually kill you, and you almost knock the blade out of his hand out of fear. You could. But you don’t.

He slices a neat line just above your hip bone. The cold metal brings that familiar warmth and you hardly notice the pain. His breathing is heavy. “ _Fuck,_ you look so pretty like this.” He applies pressure with his fingers, staunching the flow of blood somewhat but making the wound hurt more than the one on your thigh ever did. You inhale sharply, scrunching up your face. “Oops, does that hurt, baby? It hurt when you blue-balled me earlier, so I think you can manage.” His fingers prod at the wound with vague curiosity. You moan and try not to squirm under his touch. He notices, of course.

"A well-placed flick of my knife could kill you, y'know. And here you are getting off to it. It's disgusting, watching you writhe and moan like this. Why shouldn't I kill you?"

"I’ll be a good little whore. I'll do anything you want, whenever."

He traces his finger along the cut leisurely. "Anything?"

You swallow. "Anything."

"Perfect." He licks your blood off his fingers, slowly, sensually. He rubs his cock against your slick folds and within seconds he's slamming into you again. Your moans are almost screams, and he revels in the chaos he's created. Your deep red blood contrasts with his white knuckles as his grip on your hips gets harder.

His thrusts get sloppier, more desperate. His voice is breathy and barely composed. "How badly do you want my cum?"

"Please, Tohru, I need it. Please cum inside me."

He grins. "Open up."

Confused, you open your mouth. He takes up the knife again and that awful fear overwhelms you again. He slows his thrusts so he doesn't accidentally slip and ruin his fun. He presses the flat of the knife against your tongue, forcing your mouth to open further.

"You're a disgusting bitch, you know that?" He spits in your open mouth, but you have trouble swallowing it due to fear. You tighten around him and his eyes widen in amusement. "Filthy little thing…" Tears prick at your eyes and he puts the knife to the side. He covers your body with his, pressing gentle kisses onto your face and licking up your tears. He whispers sweet reassurances against your skin as he fucks you into the mattress.

"I'd never _really_ hurt you, baby. You're being so good, I'm going to give you all my cum just like you wanted."

Adachi's voice trails off and he moans into your ear. His cock twitches hard as he pumps an obscene amount of cum into you. You shudder with each of his movements, your whole body overstimulated. He pulls out and feels a twinge of pride seeing how he's ruined you. You're a mess of blood, sweat, tears, and cum. If those cuts scar over, he'll have marked you up permanently. The thought makes him want to do it again, and again, and again.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Your face is flushed, your eyes glazed over with pleasure.

"Oh, nothing. Just deciding whether or not you deserve to cum."

" _Please._ " The sound is so needy and genuine and it goes right to his dick.

He moves closer and pushes two fingers inside of you, his palm resting on your clit. Each thrust pushes his hand up against your clit and gives you a jolt of pleasure. You’re tense and panting and so _so_ close.

"Cum for me."

Your back arches and your walls clench around his fingers, his name tumbling from your lips over and over. Your hips gyrate against his hand as he watches in awe. "Good girl…" He wipes the mess of fluids collected on his fingers onto your stomach. You shoot him a glare and he gives you an impish smirk in response.

“You’re rude.”

“You don’t seem to mind too much… Although, if you keep backtalking, I might just have to cut out your tongue.” He gives a cold laugh before walking over to the bathroom to clean up.

You lie there in your puddle of cum and blood and almost laugh too. It’s hard to tell when Adachi is joking, but you think that maybe, just maybe, you should take his threats a little more seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't written adachi in awhile, so please forgive me if im a bit rusty. this isn't where i expected this whole thing to go but y'know. it happens. hope you enjoy!


End file.
